Super Mario: The Cosmic Wrath
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Mario and his friends have to save the Mushroom Kingdom from an intergalactic invasion, led by the Cosmic Princesses!
1. Chapter 1: Rescue Mission

_I'm making another Mario fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. It's actually based on a roleplay I did with a friend..which is why I'm including Sergy92's character, Speedster T. I had permission to use him._

 _It's going to start like a typical Mario adventure (with a few exceptions)...but rest assured it's going to turn into something different. There's a reason why it's called the Cosmic Wrath. And no, Bowser will not be the main villain...though he will be a villain._

 **Chapter 1: Rescue Mission**

Things were rather normal in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toadsworth knocked on Mario's door. He had a frightened look on his face.

Mario answered it.

"Mario! The princess has been kidnapped!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

Unfortunately, that was the norm these days. It seemed like Princess Peach actually spent more time in the clutches of a villain than she did in her own castle.

"Oh a-no..." said Mario.

Fortunately, no matter how many times the princess was kidnapped, Mario was always there to rescue her.

Immediately, he knew who had kidnapped the princess.

It was none other than Bowser Koopa, the archenemy of the Mushroom Kingdom...as well as a certain red plumber who had a mustache.

It seemed that he was never going to give up on his evil ways. Even if one were to ask the seven Star Spirits beforehand, they probably wouldn't be able to sway him.

He decided that he would ask his brother for help. It would be risky to go alone. Though to be fair, he had gone on solo adventures in the past. His journey to the Beanbean Kingdom hadn't been one of them, however.

Currently, Luigi was sleeping in his bed.

"Mmm...spaghetti." mumbled Luigi.

"Luigi!" exclaimed Mario.

"Huh?" asked Luigi.

"The princess has been kidnapped!" shouted the red plumber.

"Which one?" inquired the green plumber. It seemed like they had met a lot of princesses. There was even a princess in outer space...though she didn't seem to be a space alien.

"Peach!" exclaimed Mario.

Luigi looked out the window.

There were doomships in the distance.

For some strange reason, it never seemed to be Daisy. It seemed like she was always safe from Bowser. She had been abducted by aliens once, but they hadn't done anything evil since then.

Together, the two of them set out towards Bowser's Castle.

Meanwhile, Speedster T was busy racing, unaware that the princess had been kidnapped.

People said that he was the fastest Toad alive.

He had won at the Mushroom Olympics three times in a row. Unsurprisingly, he happened to have some trophies.

And no, he did not cheat. He was too honorable for that.

However, his current race would be cut short.

As he drank a bottle of water, the sky began to darken.

"What's going on?" asked Speedster T.

He looked up at the sky and discovered that there were doomships approaching.

"Oh no..." thought the Toad. That could only mean one thing.

It looked as if Bowser was invading the Mushroom Kingdom once again. It was a good thing that they had the two Mario Brothers to defend it. Otherwise, Bowser would rule over all the Mushroom Kingdom by now, and the unfortunate Toads would be subjected to hard labor.

Numerous Bowser minions began to descend from the sky. Some of them had wings, while others were using parachutes.

They began abducting the Toads.

"Aah!" exclaimed the Toads as they were stuffed into bags.

No doubt they would be taken to the dungeon to work in Bowser's coal mines.

Speedster T gasped in surprise.

However, they didn't notice him.

The minions began to load the Toads into the doomships, then drive away towards Bowser's Castle.

Speedster T realized that he was going to have to rescue his friends. He couldn't leave them to their fates.

Besides, what was the point of racing if there was nobody to cheer him on?

So, he headed towards Bowser's Castle as well.

Meanwhile, Bowser was happy with the success of his invasion. Many Toads had been captured, and so had the princess. It looked as if his conquest was going rather well.

However, now was not a good time to be celebrating. he knew that Mario and Luigi would most likely invade his castle. They weren't going to take the kidnapping of the princess lightly. She was probably the most important person in the Mushroom Kingdom.

They always seemed to manage to rescue her. And whenever that happened, he ended up falling into boiling lava.

Why couldn't he win against against the plumbers? And why exactly was his castle filled with lava? He was starting to question his building design choices.

Well, there was no point in letting the two brothers reach him.

So, he got ready to defend.

He immediately summoned his Koopa Troop. He would make sure that they would be ready for the inevitable attack on his castle.

However, one of his troops seemed a little odd. He seemed to have recalled recruiting him fairly recently.

For one thing, he was looking a little...drunk. He wasn't wearing his shell like all the other Koopas, so he was basically in his underwear.

That, and he was holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Are you drinking?" asked Bowser.

"Yes, I am you giant evil monkey..." answered the alcoholic Koopa, drinking an icy cold alcoholic beverage.

Bowser scratched his head. Since when were his soldiers addicted to liquor?

Well, if he would be useful against the Mario Brothers, he would use him.

Sure enough, the Mario Brothers seemed to be approaching his castle as they spoke. Perhaps they should have raised the bridge so the Mario Brothers couldn't get inside.

Unfortunately for them, it was too late to do so.

"Get them!" bellowed Bowser.

The Koopa Troop went to attack Mario and Luigi.

At that very moment, Mario and Luigi entered Bowser's Castle.

As usual, it was looking rather evil. It looked nothing like Peach's Castle, that was for sure. They could see a portrait of Bowser in the foyer. They wondered who had designed it.

At that very moment, a Goomba spotted them.

"There they are! Let's get them!" shouted the Goomba.

More Goombas appeared, as well as some Koopa Troopas.

Fortunately, it didn't seem that they were strong. This was only the beginning of the adventure so they weren't exactly expecting powerful opponents.

Mario stomped on a Goomba and Luigi hammered a Koopa.

Another Goomba attempted to headbonk Mario, but he hammered him away.

Likewise, Luigi stepped on a Koopa Troopa and kicked his shell towards other Koopa Troopas.

"This is too easy..." noted Mario.

However, they were about to face a stronger opponent.

At that very moment, another Koopa entered the room.

This Koopa happened to be the alcoholic Koopa that Bowser had seen earlier.

"Hmm?" asked Mario. This Koopa Troopa seemed somewhat different from the others.

"You're not reaching the Koopa King you robot penguins!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

Mario scratched his head.

Alcoholic Koopa threw bottles of beer at them.

Mario and Luigi quickly dove out of the way as the bottles of beer shattered on the castle floor.

"I won't let you rescue the princess you ninja platypuses!" bellowed the Koopa.

"This guy's been drinking too much." noted Luigi.

Compared to the other Koopa Troopas, he seemed to be a good fighter.

Alcoholic Koopa prepared to launch another bottle of beer at the two.

However, he was suddenly hit by Speedster T.

The Alcoholic Koopa fell over, wondering who had hit him. He was like a blur.

"Who are you?" asked Mario. He didn't look like any Toad that he had seen, though he certainly wasn't a Koopa Troopa.

"I'm here to help! The name's Speedster T!" shouted the speedy Toad.

Unfortunately, they didn't have much time for introductions. There was a princess that needed to be saved!

"Pleased to meet you." said Luigi. Personally he wondered why this particular Toad was so fast.

Well, perhaps his speed would come in handy.

The Alcoholic Koopa got back up.

"I'm going to take you down, you samurai gorilla!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

Speedster T raised an eyebrow.

Alcoholic Koopa ran towards Speedster T, but the blue Toad kicked him away. It seemed he was too fast for him to pelt him with his bottles of glass.

All of a sudden, Alcoholic Koopa began to feel rather tired.

"I'm feeling sleepy..." said the Koopa.

Sure enough, Alcoholic Koopa fell asleep.

He let out a snore.

"What just happened?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know, but we should take advantage of it." suggested Speedster T.

Carefully tipetoeing their way past Alcoholic Koopa so they wouldn't have to keep fighting him, they found themselves in Bowser's throne room.

Bowser was sitting on his throne. Peach was in a cage nearby. She had lost count on how many times Bowser had kidnapped her. Surely Bowser could come up with something more original than this.

Perhaps Bowser simply preferred evil schemes that were simplistic. To be fair, he had kidnapped many Toads as well. Perhaps he decided that he would go a bit further than capturing the princess.

"Here to rescue the princess, are we? I don't think so! She's MINE!" shouted Bowser.

Bowser cracked his knuckles and stood up from his seat.

Mario and Luigi prepared to fight, along with Speedster T.

"You're-a going down, Bowser!" exclaimed Mario.

"We-a can do this." said Luigi.

"What's this? You brought a friend? No matter! You're still going to get trounced!" exclaimed the Koopa.

Bowser attempted to punch Mario, but he ducked underneath it and hit him with his hammer.

"Ow!" shouted Bowser.

He attempted to stomp Luigi, but he dodged and threw a fireball at Bowser.

Bowser then attempted to use one of his biggest weapons against the trio...his fiery breath.

"Get ready to be barbecued!" exclaimed Bowser.

Mario and Speedster T moved out of the way, but Luigi ended up being fried.

"Mamamia!" shouted Luigi.

Luigi shook the soot off of himself.

Fortunately, he seemed to be alright.

Bowser laughed.

However, Speedster T spin dashed into Bowser.

Caught by surprise, he fell on his shell.

He wondered why Speedster T was so fast.

Mario then leaped on top of his belly.

Angered, Bowser helped himself to his feet.

He then attempted to claw Mario, which he narrowly avoided.

Mario leapt on top of Bowser's head, and he collapsed on the ground.

"Why do I always lose to Mario?" complained Bowser. He could count on one hand how many times Bowser had managed to beat HIM.

Mario shrugged. It worked in his favor, didn't it?

After being defeated, Bowser dropped a key.

Mario had a feeling where that key went.

"Mario!" cheered Princess Peach.

Mario unlocked the cage she was in.

"Ready to go home?" asked Mario.

The princess nodded. She was happy to be rescued.

After rescuing the princess, the four of them went to the dungeons.

They began to free all the Toads that had been captured by Bowser.

They were very happy with Speedster T for helping to rescue them.

Together, the four of them headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Toads were ecstatic that the princess was rescued, and they began to throw a party.

And yes, it was a Mario Party.

Speedster T had been invited to the party due to his role in rescuing the princess. Personally he was hoping to play Mario Kart, but he would let things slide.

With Bowser defeated, it looked as if the kingdom was at peace.

Unfortunately, that peace wouldn't last long.

 _Meanwhile..._

In Toad Town, the Toads were celebrating the defeat of Bowser.

Once again, the Mario Brothers had managed to prevail against him. Everyone that had been captured by the Koopa Troopa was now free.

It seemed like a foregone conclusion considering how many times that they had defeated him, but they felt like celebrating regardless.

Unsurprisingly, the weather was rather nice, reflecting how peaceful it was in Toad Town.

It was sunny without a cloud in the sky.

However, there seemed to something else in the sky aside from the sun.

It was getting bigger.

As it turned out, it was a meteorite.

A strange blue meteor crashed into the ground.

One of the Toads took a look at it.

It didn't seem to be Bowser's doing. Bowser had just been defeated by Mario so it looked as if he would leave them alone for a while.

Even so, there was something eerie about it.

There was also a strange liquid dripping from it.

Suddenly, the liquid began to change shape.

Eventually, it formed a Goomba. They resembled the Goombas from the Koopa Troop...but they had blue eyes.

The Toad gasped in alarm.

It looked like the Mushroom Kingdom might be in trouble.

 _Bowser has been defeated! But this isn't the ending of this fanfic by a long shot. In fact, this is only the tip of the iceberg. The Mushroom Kingdom is about to experience a crisis of cosmic proportions! See what I did there?_

 _Alcoholic Koopa was invented by me. I figured he would work for Bowser. However, that's going to change._

 _In the next chapter, the Mario Brothers are going to investigate this meteorite._


	2. Chapter 2: Sign Of A Crisis

_Believe it or not, this meteorite isn't Bowser's doing. It would still be best if the heroes destroyed it though. That liquid emerging from it is spawning evil minions! Who strangely enough resemble the creatures from the Mushroom Kingdom._

 _Whose attacking Toad Town, you ask? Let's just say that they're out of this world..._

 **Chapter** **2:** **Sign Of A Crisis**

After saving the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi decided to watch TV.

They enjoyed watching the Mario Kart channel. Who would win this time? They never knew for sure.

"Today's an exciting race! So far Donkey Kong is at 1st place, followed by Toad!" exclaimed the announcer.

Currently, Donkey Kong was racing Toad to the finish line. He'd probably be racing faster if there were bananas at the end of the lap.

"I'm the best!" exclaimed Toad.

For some strange reason, there were also babies racing on the track.

They wondered how their baby counterparts knew how to drive...and how could they could reach the brake pedal with their tiny legs.

However, they wouldn't be able to watch the channel for long. Somebody had something important to say.

"We interrupt this channel for a breaking announcement." said a Toad newscaster.

Mario wondered what was going on. They had saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser not long ago. What could it be?

"A strange meteorite has appeared in Toad Town!" exclaimed the Toad.

"Huh?" questioned Luigi.

They could see the meteorite on TV. It was glowing blue. It certainly didn't seem like a normal meteorite.

"What's up with-a that meteorite?" asked the green plumber.

"I'm not sure..." answered Mario.

Upon closer inspection, blue liquid was dripping from it.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of screaming.

It seemed as if Toad Town was being attacked.

Evil creatures were emerging from the meteorite.

"I'm signing off!" exclaimed the Toad newscaster.

With that, he ran away.

They wondered if at first Bowser was responsible.

However, sending meteorites from space didn't really seem his style. He would rather attack the kingdom with doomships and whatnot.

Besides, some of the mysterious creatures emerging from the meteorite happened to resemble Toads. However, they looked much more evil. For one thing, the tops of their heads resembled Poison Mushrooms instead of normal Mushrooms.

Nonetheless, it would be best if they destroyed that meteorite. There was something clearly evil about it.

However, as they headed to Toad Town, they wondered where that meteorite had came from. It didn't look like it had originated from their home planet.

Something strange was going on.

 _At Speedster T's house..._

Happy that he had saved the Mushroom Kingdom, Speedster T decided to relax at his house.

Unsurprisingly, it resembled a blue mushroom.

"Nothing like some relaxation after a long race!" thought Speedster T to himself.

He began to drink some soda from the fridge.

However, he noticed that there was something going on outside.

He could hear people screaming.

"What is going out out there?" asked Speedster T.

Judging from the looks of things, Toad Town was being attacked.

"Again? But I just saved Toad Town..." said the Toad. What was attacking it now?

He decided to run there in order to find out what was going on.

If somebody wanted to invade Toad Town, they were going to have to go through him first.

 _At the Toad Town tavern..._

Alcoholic Koopa was feeling disappointed after Mario and Luigi had defeated Bowser along with their new friend. Once again, Bowser had been defeated and they had lost.

At least Bowser would eventually recover. He always did. No matter how many times he was knocked down, he always got back up.

So, he decided to drown his sorrows at the bar.

The Toads were a bit surprised to see a Koopa Troopa in their town The only people who ever seemed to visit their town aside from the Mario Brothers and the princess were other Toads.

Unfortunately, the tavern was about to be invaded.

At that very moment, several of the Goombas that had been created by the liquid dropping from the meteorite invaded the tavern.

The Toads panicked and began to hide.

The Goombas proceeded to steal all the beer.

"Yes!" cheered one of the Goombas.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Alcoholic Koopa. What was he going to do without his precious alcoholic beverages?

The Goombas then left the tavern with their ill-gotten whiskey. Perhaps they wanted it for a party?

He decided that he was going to get them back. Nobody robbed the tavern and got away with it!

Immediately, he chased after the Goombas that were responsible.

They didn't seem to be affliated with the Koopa Troop...and yet they seemed rather evil.

Nearby, Mario and Luigi arrived on the scene.

"We need your help!" exclaimed a nearby Toad.

One of the cosmic Goombas approached the Toad.

"Aah!" exclaimed the Toad.

Mario quickly whacked the Goomba with a hammer.

The Goomba was sent flying into one of the houses.

"Whoa!" shouted the Goomba.

As soon as it hit the wall, it splattered into a blue liquid.

Mario wondered what these strange creatures were made of. They greatly resembled the creatures from the Mushroom Kingdom...but apparently they weren't from their planet.

"Thanks, Mario!" shouted the citizen of Toad Town. He always knew that he could count on the Super Mario Brothers.

"Darn it! You plumbers are ruining everything!" screamed one of the Goombas.

A Koopa Troopa spun towards Luigi.

He quickly leapt on his shell.

However, there were stronger foes waiting for them than there were in Bowser's Castle.

For example, they could see a Paragoomba flying in the sky.

There was no point in trying to hammer them.

Suddenly, the Paragoomba dove towards them.

Mario quickly ducked underneath it, and jumped on top of it.

More Paragoombas approached them.

"You're going down, punks!" exclaimed one of the Paragoombas, dive bombing the heroes.

Mario tossed fireballs at the flying enemies, and they fell to the ground.

Also present were Spiky Goombas. Jumping on them would be a bad idea.

Luigi decided to hammer them instead.

"Oof!" exclaimed one of the Spiky Goombas. Unfortunately, they had been so focused on protecting themselves from being stomped that they had forgotten about the Mario Brothers' hammers.

Speedster T arrived on the scene.

"Did you hear about what was happening?" inquired Mario.

"I saw it, actually." explained Speedster T.

"Did you witness Toads panicking and houses being ransacked?" asked Luigi.

Speedster T nodded.

"I thought the Mushroom Kingdom was now at peace, but apparently I thought wrong. Is Bowser attacking the kingdom again?" asked Speedster T. He beat him once, he could do it again.

"I think it's something else." answered Luigi. However, he wasn't quite sure what.

"If Bowser isn't responsible for this, then who is?" questioned the Toad.

"That's what-a we would like to know." answered Mario.

They could see the meteorite nearby.

Perhaps they should try to destroy it. That was where the monsters were originating, after all.

However, it seemed that there were more enemies defending it. It seemed that they didn't want the meteorite to blow up.

As soon as Mario approached the meteorite, a Toad showed up and punched him in the face.

"Oof!" shouted Mario.

"You're no match for the cosmic army, fatso! This town is now OURS!" exclaimed the Toad.

"Cosmic Army?" asked Luigi.

Some of them were also wielding weapons. For example, one of them had a Fire Flower.

He proceeded to launch fireballs at Speedster T.

"Aah!" exclaimed Speedster T, taking care not to be fried.

Fortunately, help arrived...from an unlikely source.

Alcoholic Koopa whacked one of the evil Toads with a bottle of glass.

"Aah!" exclaimed the Toad.

"This is for robbing the Mushroom Tavern, you stinky crustacean!" bellowed the Alcoholic Koopa.

The evil Toad reverted to the liquid that he originated from.

This angered the other evil Toads, who began attacking the Alcoholic Koopa.

Speedster T recognized the alcoholic Koopa.

"I remember you...you were that drunk Koopa from Bowser's Castle..." said Speedster T.

Strangely enough, he seemed to be helping them.

"I guess this really isn't Bowser's doing." noted Mario.

Well, if Alcoholic Koopa wanted to help them, they wouldn't judge. It felt strange working with an enemy of theirs though.

Fortunately, he seemed to be distracting the cosmic Toads from the meteorite.

"Your alcohol-induced stupidity won't save you from us!" bellowed one of the Toads, pummeling the Alcoholic Koopa with his fists.

However, Alcoholic Koopa whacked the Toad with another bottle of beer, sending him into the crowd of Toads.

They were knocked over like bowling pins.

This appeared to be the opportunity that they waiting for.

Mario whacked the meteorite with a hammer.

It began to crack, until eventually it crumbled into pieces.

The evil Toads panicked upon realizing what had happened.

"Nooooo! What have you done?!" screamed one of the evil Toads.

Suddenly, all the baddies that were attacking Toad Town began to evaporate.

Eventually, they all disappeared.

It seemed destroying the meteorite solved the problem.

"Thank you, Mario! We don't know what we would have done without you!" exclaimed one of the Toads.

Once again, Mario and Luigi felt like celebrating.

However, they couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was going to be more meteorites. They also couldn't shake the feeling that someone had deliberately sent that meteorite there.

As long as they were at large, chances are the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't safe. They probably weren't going to stop with Toad Town.

Now that Luigi thought of it, he seemed to recall one of the evil Toads mentioning that there was a Cosmic Army. Had they only scratched the surface? Something told Luigi that this was only the beginning.

Perhaps they should head to Peach's Castle. If the perpetrator wanted the Mushroom Kingdom, chances are Peach's Castle would be next.

Quickly, Mario and Luigi boarded their karts and began to drive their way towards the castle.

Being the speed devil that he was, Speedster T simply ran there.

"Wait for me, you fat flamingos!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa, who attempted to catch up with the trio.

 _Elsewhere, in the stars above..._

At the Comet Observatory, things were rather normal.

Currently, the Lumas were relaxing.

One of the Lumas wanted Rosalina to read them a story.

Unsurprisingly, it involved wishing upon a star.

However, Princess Rosalina realized something bad was happening in the Mushroom Kingdom. She heard that a meteorite had crashed into Toad Town and its residents had been attacked.

It had been attacked by Bowser not too long ago, but that was the norm. The mysterious meteorite? Not so much.

Fortunately, the Mario Brothers had saved the day...but she got the feeling this was only the beginning.

Now that she thought of it, the meteorite she had noticed in outer space the other day looked familiar.

She decided to investigate.

Fortunately, it seemed that while one of the meteorites had landed in Toad Town, it seemed that it had been destroyed by the Mario Brothers.

She noticed that there was another meteorite heading towards Peach's Castle.

She had a feeling who was responsible. They had a negative reputation throughout the galaxy.

Rosalina had to warn the heroes immediately.

Chances are the entire Mushroom Planet could be at stake.

 _At Peach's Castle..._

After arriving at Peach's Castle, Mario quickly made his way to the entrance.

He quickly knocked on Peach's door.

"What is it, Mario? Is Bowser attacking the Mushroom Kingdom again?" asked Peach.

"It's someone else!" exclaimed Mario.

"Someone else?" asked Peach.

"We're-a not sure yet..." answered Luigi.

Now that she thought of it, the Toads residing in her castle seemed rather on edge.

"What is going on?" asked Toadsworth.

Suddenly, another meteorite landed right outside Peach's Castle.

"Oh a-no..." said Mario.

"This isn't good." said Speedster T.

Already, more minions were starting to spawn from it.

And they all had their sights on Peach's Castle.

 _Meanwhile..._

At a dark, scary castle at an equally scary planet, three princesses were plotting the downfall of the Mushroom Planet. They were known as the Cosmic Princesses, and they were feared throughout the galaxy.

Also, they resembled Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina somewhat.

This planet was known as Planet Cosmo. It was similar to Planet Mushroom, but it was far more sinister. It was not cheerful at all.

Also, its residents were typically born from pools of blue liquid. The minions that had attacked Toad Town were made of droplets, so they weren't powerful at all. However, depending on the amount of blue liquid used, the princesses could create something truly fearsome.

In case of their leaders, they were born from a Cosmic Comet. Typically, the most powerful members of the Cosmic Army were born from these. However, Cosmic Comets were very rare. They had been born from a massive Cosmic Comet, so their power was truly extraordinary.

And since they were born from the same Cosmic Comet, they had a strong connection to each other.

They were building an army as they spoke.

In the past, they had conquered several planets. The Mushroom Planet was their latest stop.

Eventually, it would fall, and then it would be theirs. They were rather lucky to find a planet that was so filled with resources.

The three princesses let out an evil laugh simultaneously.

 _The heroes destroyed the meteorite, but it seems that it was only a sign of what's to come. You think Professor E. Gadd would like to study one of those meteorites? Then again maybe he shouldn't experiment on one._

 _I figured I would have the cosmic army burst into blue liquid whenever they were destroyed because I didn't want the fanfic to be too violent. It's similar to Super Mario Sunshine now that I think of it._


	3. Chapter 3: A Planet Under Attack

_In this chapter, Rosalina is going to explain the situation. It looks like our heroes are going to have to save the planet. In order to do that, they're going to have to find others to help them._

 _For now, they need to rescue Peach's Castle from the minions. Normally they only have to rescue the princess but now they have to rescue the castle!_

 **Chapter 3: A Planet Under Attack**

"Well, I suppose if we destroyed one meteorite, we could destroy another one." noted Speedster T. That seemed to stop Toad Town from being overrun. Fortunately, it has only sustained mild damage from the attack.

"I'm-a not sure if it's-a so simple this time." answered Luigi. This meteorite was bigger than the first, which gave him a bad feeling.

This seemed to have affected the baddies that were coming out of it. Not only were they bigger in number, but stronger enemies were coming out.

They could see Yoshis. However, compared to the Yoshis that were living on Yoshi's Island, they didn't look so friendly.

In fact, they looked rather aggressive.

Some of the cosmic Toads were riding them. This served to increase their speed. It seemed that the Mario Brothers weren't the only ones that rode Yoshis.

One of them launched an egg at Mario.

"Oof!" bellowed Mario, as the egg hit him in the face.

Luckily, being hit by the egg didn't make him dizzy, though the Yoshi wasn't a bad shot. It still hurt though.

Another attempted to grab Luigi with his tongue. It seemed that they shared that with their Mushroom Planet counterparts.

"Wah!" shouted Luigi, who thankfully managed to avoid being swallowed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to becoming dino chow.

It looked like it was Speedster T's time to shine.

With a series of rapid punches, Speedster T made the Yoshis burst into blue liquid.

This caused the Toads to fall down.

"No!" exclaimed the Toads.

Mario then leapt on the Toads and made them burst into blue liquid as well.

However, more enemies were coming.

This time, Cosmic Paratroopas came out.

"Get ready to dive bomb them!" exclaimed one of the Cosmic Paratroopas.

Mario and Luigi got ready to jump on them.

Fortunately, jumping on them hard enough caused them to lose their wings, just like normal Paratroopeas.

When that happened, they could flip them over.

A Giant Goomba emerged from the meteorite. He was still rather weak on account of being a Goomba...but he was definitely stronger than a normal one.

He was heading straight towards the castle.

"I'm going to bust down the door!" exclaimed the Giant Goomba.

Immediately, he began to crash into it.

"Oh no!" shouted Peach. It would be bad if the Cosmic Minions got inside her castle.

Fortunately, Alcoholic Koopa was here to help.

"You're not invading the castle you magical donkey!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

"Huh?" asked the Giant Goomba. He smelled the scent of whiskey.

Alcoholic Koopa fell from the roof and landed on top of the Giant Goomba.

"Cannonball!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

The Giant Goomba's eyes widened upon spotting the Alcoholic Koopa.

The Cosmic Clone was squished.

"Aw man!" exclaimed one of the nearby Goombas. He thought for a moment that he would be able to bust down the door. But that Koopa had ruined everything.

Peach wondered if she should help.

Perhaps now was a good time. More minions were emerging from the meteorite.

This time, Toadettes were emerging from the meteorite. Cosmic ones, of course.

"It seems there are female Cosmic Toads as well..." noted Speedster T.

Unlike their male counterparts, these Toadettes seemed to prefer attacking from a distance. They weren't any stronger than their male counterparts though.

The Toadettes pulled out slingshots and began to fire at the foursome.

One of them hit Speedster T in the arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Speedster T.

Fortunately, Peach's parasol was able to block the rocks.

"We're in trouble..." said one of the Toadettes.

"Princess Peach? You're entering the battlefield?" asked the Alcoholic Koopa.

"I figured I would help out against the cosmic clones..." noted Peach. Normally she didn't fight as she was a pacifist (hence the reason she didn't fight back against Bowser), but considering the Cosmic Clones were planning to plunder their entire planet, she was willing to battle.

"Be careful, princess!" exclaimed Toadsworth. Of course, part of the reason Peach didn't fight much was because he was always worried for her safety. Bowser always desired to kidnap her so perhaps he had a point.

Suddenly, a Cosmic Boom Boom came out.

"Raahhh!" exclaimed the Boom Boom.

"He looks a bit stronger than the foes we've faced so far." noted Speedster T.

Mario nodded. It looked like they were going to have to be careful fighting him. Rushing in head long could have consequences.

Even so, he didn't seem like he was a particularly strong opponent. It seemed that the Cosmic Clones weren't serious about conquering the planet yet.

Boom Boom swung his fist at Luigi.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Luigi as he collapsed on the ground.

Fortunately, he got back up again.

Alcoholic Koopa threw a bottle of beer at Boom Boom.

However, this angered him, and he spun towards Alcoholic Koopa.

He was sent flying.

"Aaahhhh!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

"Oh a-no!" shouted Mario.

Alcoholic Koopa landed nearby.

Boom Boom then rolled into his shell.

Mario and Luigi quickly jumped over it.

He then started trying to punch them again.

However, Speedster T jumped on his head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Boom Boom.

Boom Boom rubbed his head.

Mario then whacked him with his hammer.

However, he got back to his feet and punched Luigi.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi.

At that very moment, Alcoholic Koopa got back up.

He rolled a keg of beer towards the Boom Boom.

He fell over it.

This gave Luigi the opportunity to whack Boom Boom with the hammer again.

He dissolved into the blue liquid that the Cosmic Clones were made of.

Speedster T smiled.

"Alright! We took care of him!" exclaimed the speedy Toad.

Peach sighed in relief.

Luigi whacked the meteorite with a hammer.

The meteorite exploded, and with it, the entire Cosmic Army disappeared.

"Oh what a world..." said a Cosmic Toadette as she evaporated.

"Yes!" cheered Mario. "We-a beat the Cosmic Army!"

Peach cheered.

"There's-a probably going to be more-a in the future though..." noted Luigi. Again, something told him this was only a minor setback to the villains' plans.

"It looks as if the castle is safe...but what about the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Peach. There was likely another meteorite on the way.

Shortly after they destroyed the second meteorite, a star descended from the sky.

Mario pulled out his hammer.

However, upon closer inspection, it didn't seem to be containing alien invaders.

As it turned out, it was none other than Rosalina.

"Rosalina? Is that you?" asked Mario. He remembered the time when he went around collecting stars for Princess Rosalina. Eventually, he succeeded in defeating Bowser and saving the galaxy from his clutches.

Apparently he had decided that simply conquering the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't creative enough. He had gone back to his normal schemes since then, however.

Anyways, he was happy to see her again.

However, she seemed upset about something.

"What's-a wrong?" asked Mario.

"I'm afraid that I have grim news." said Rosalina.

"What's wrong?" asked Mario.

"Planet Mushroom is under attack." explained the intergalactic princess.

"Oh-a no!" exclaimed Luigi. That provided an explanation to the meteorites. He got the feeling that somebody was sending them, based on the coordination of the attacks.

Rosalina nodded. The Cosmic Clones wanted their planet for their resources. And it was doubtful that they were going to give up easily. They've been trying to conquer planets for ages.

"Is there someone masterminding all of this?" asked Princess Peach. It seemed to be a rather coordinated attack. Not only after Toad Town was attacked, another meteorite had showed up right outside Peach's Castle.

"There is...the irony is, they're being led by your cosmic counterpart!" exclaimed Rosalina.

"What?!" shouted the princess.

"As well as mine, as well as Daisy's." said Rosie. Just as Rosalina was loved throughout the galaxy, everyone was afraid of her cosmic counterpart.

The Cosmic Princesses greatly resembled their counterparts, but they had pale skin and were all dressed in blue. They also had glowing blue eyes.

"That does sound ironic..." noted Peach.

"Unfortunately, each of the princesses are incredibly strong. They could each take down Bowser's entire army singlehandedly." explained Rosalina.

"Oh my." spoke the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She wondered if Mario and Luigi had cosmic counterparts as well. Chances are that they did. No doubt they would be powerful adversaries as well.

"If we don't do something, not only will the Mushroom Kingdom be doomed, but also your entire planet. That is why I am assisting you. However, I don't think we can take on the cosmic clones alone." explained Rosalina. There was an entire army of them.

"What should we do?" inquired Luigi.

"We should look for others to join our cause." explained the princess.

"Should we try invading their planet?" asked Speedster T.

"That would be extremely risky. I suppose we might try that eventually...but for now, we should look for others, as I said before." said the galactic princess.

Speedster T nodded. Attacking the planet didn't seem such a bad idea, but he got the feeling that they weren't nearly ready for such an assault.

Noticing the Yoshis that had attacked Peach's Castle, Mario decided that he would ask his pal Yoshi.

"By the way, if there are cosmic counterparts for each of the princesses, is there a Cosmic Bowser as well?" asked Speedster T.

"Maybe if I work for him he'll pay me with booze!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Rosalina.

"I love booze!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

"Some things should be taken in moderation." said the princess.

"But I don't want to drink in moderation!" exclaimed the Koopa.

"That's because you've lost control of your drinking." spoke the princess. She didn't know Alcoholic Koopa for now, but already she was starting to feel worried about him.

"No, I haven't!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa, rapidly chucking down a keg of beer.

Naturally, he was residing on Yoshi's Island. He was probably eating Yoshi cookies. Or maybe he was laying an egg. Yes, even though Yoshi was male, he was capable of laying eggs. They didn't usually hatch into other Yoshis though. Perhaps he needed to breed with Birdo.

Fortunately, Yoshi's Island wasn't far from the Mushroom Kingdom. Otherwise, Yoshi probably wouldn't be in so many Mario Parties.

"Be careful out there, everyone!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

Mario nodded.

They went towards the Mushroom Harbor. There they could rent a boat.

After renting a boat, they began to head towards the island.

Fortunately, it seemed that Speedster T wasn't averse to water, even if he did remind people of a certain hedgehog.

However, he didn't seem to like eating ice cream. Perhaps he wasn't fond of ice?

Eventually, they arrived at Yoshi's Island.

Things were rather peaceful.

The Yoshis seemed oblivious that there was an alien invasion going on.

However, they noticed what appeared to be another meteorite in the sky.

It looked as if Yoshi's Island was going to be invaded as well.

They had to warn the Yoshis immediately!

 _Meanwhile..._

Monitoring the conquest of the Mushroom Planet from a screen, Cosmic Rosalina realized that the attack on Peach's Castle had failed.

There were also some protesters being lead by Cosmic Bowser, who unlike many of the Cosmic Clones, didn't approve of their scheme.

"It seems we're experiencing some mild resistance in conquering the planet..." noted Cosmic Rosalina.

It seems that the residents of the planet weren't going down without a fight.

If they had only destroyed one, they probably wouldn't have noticed. But since they had destroyed two, they decided that they would take action.

"No matter. I think we know how to deal with them...why don't we send one of our Cosmic Generals?" asked Cosmic Peach. Sending one of their Cosmic Generals would definitely give them an advantage.

They considered sending Cosmic Mario, but he was busy training their troops for the invasion. Due to his extreme strength and his decent intellect, he had been chosen to be the commander of the army. His brother Cosmic Luigi was his second-in-command, though he didn't prefer fighting on the front lines.

"How about Cosmic Yoshi?" inquired Cosmic Daisy. He was the only one of them not born from a cosmic comet...but he was born from a tsunami of the cosmic liquid that the Cosmic Clones were made of, meaning that he had serious firepower.

Cosmic Rosalina nodded. Cosmic Yoshi would be very useful for conquering Yoshi's Island. He was the weakest of the Cosmic Generals overall but he was still formidable.

Hopefully Yoshi's Island would fall.

She immediately called for Cosmic Yoshi.

"Cosmic Yoshi, we could use your help with something." said Cosmic Rosalina.

"Yes, mistresses?" asked Cosmic Yoshi.

"We've experiencing minor difficulties on conquering the planet...would you be interested in ensuring that the conquer of Yoshi's Island goes as planned?" inquired Cosmic Peach.

Cosmic Yoshi nodded. He would give them a taste of just how powerful the Cosmic Army was. He would crush the resistance and claim the planet for his mistresses, starting with the island the Yoshis lived on.

Those Yoshis wouldn't know what had hit them.

He set off towards Yoshi's Island on a spaceship...that unsurprisingly resembled a Yoshi egg.

 _I figure I'll include another character in this fanfic that actually wasn't included in the RP I did. That would be Yoshis's cosmic counterpart. I'd like to think of it as a bit of an expansion._

 _In the next chapter, our heroes will try to save Yoshi's Island. Hopefully they'll succeed._


	4. Chapter 4: Yoshi's Scary Story

_In this chapter, Yoshi's Island is going to be invaded! You guessed it, it's going to be invaded by the cosmic clones. This time, I'm going to feature some Shy Guys. They seem rather prevalent in the Yoshi's Island franchise.  
_

 _They also came in a bunch of different colors. There was a rainbow of Shy Guys, basically._

 _I figure that instead of simply destroying one meteorite on Yoshi's Island our heroes will destroy multiple meteorites here instead._

 **Chapter 4: Yoshi's Scary Story**

Yoshi's Island was a great place for sightseeing (given the pleasant weather all year round)...but that wasn't why the heroes were there.

Mario and Luigi frantically attempted to warn the Yoshis of their urgent situation. It wouldn't be long before the entire island would be thrown into chaos.

Fortunately, it seemed that they had enough time to warn them all.

It seemed that they didn't know what was about to happen, for they were acting as if everything was fine.

They had best get ready to defend themselves. The Cosmic Clone Army were fast approaching.

"You're in danger!" exclaimed Luigi. waving his arms back and forth.

The Yoshis turned around.

A red Yoshi noticed Luigi's panicked expression. He looked as if he was worried about the sky falling towards the ground. Personally he thought that was impossible.

"What's going on?" asked the Red Yoshi curiously, scratching his head. He got the feeling that he was trying to warn him about something, but he wasn't sure what.

"There's-a an alien invasion starting!" exclaimed Mario. Pretty soon the Cosmic Clones would attempt to pilfer Yoshi's Island of its resources.

"An alien invasion?" asked a Blue Yoshi. That sounded rather unusual. But he got the feeling that they were telling the truth. Why would they be lying to them?

Now that they thought of it, they had been invaded by a Shroob monstrosity that resembled a Yoshi, known as Yoob. He was most likely trying to create more Yoobs to assist the Shroobs in their conquests of the Mushroom Kingdom.

However, that had been in the distant past. Not a lot of Yoshis actually remembered it. At this point of time it was a bedtime story for Yoshi children.

Although, now that they thought of it, two of the heroes that had rescued them looked exactly like the Mario Brothers.

Perhaps they were their ancestors or something? Then again, it had only been about 20 years.

They also had babies on their backs...which for some strange reason dressed exactly like they did. They didn't know why.

"Here it-a comes!" bellowed Luigi.

Sure enough, the meteorite crash landed in the center of the village.

The Yoshis were rather startled by the occurrence.

"Whoa!" shouted a yellow Yoshi.

"Oh no!" shouted Peach.

The Yoshis looked at the meteorite curiously. They could tell that there was something evil about it.

They decided to step away from it.

Already, creatures were starting to emerge from it.

Unsurprisingly, some of those creatures resembled Yoshis, much like the ones that had attacked Peach's Castle.

There were Toads riding some of them as well.

However, there were also Cosmic Birdos. It seemed that just as the Cosmic Planet had Yoshis, it also had Birdos.

"This island is ours!" exclaimed one of the Birdos.

The Yoshis panicked and began to hide in their houses.

They then locked the doors so that the Cosmic Army couldn't get in.

It was a good thing the Mario Brothers had warned them.

"Oh no! We have to help them!" exclaimed Peach.

Mario and Luigi prepared themselves.

One of the Cosmic Birdos attempted to inhale Luigi, sucking in air like a vacuum cleaner.

"Help!" exclaimed Luigi, who was hanging on the door to one of the Yoshi Houses.

Would he get sucked in?

Fortunately, help arrived from a familiar source.

It was none other than Yoshi. It seemed that since his home was being invaded he had answered the call.

The other Yoshis seemed happy to see him.

He fired an egg at the Cosmic Birdo attacking Luigi, causing it to burst into blue liquid.

It looked like Yoshi had saved Luigi once again.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Luigi, grateful for Yoshi's help.

"Yoshi? Is that you?" asked Mario.

Personally he was glad to see him again. They had gone on several adventures together.

Yoshi nodded. It was none other than the Yoshi that had found him when he was a baby. At the time, they were in danger of being abducted by Kamek and his goonies.

For some strange reason, he was known simply as Yoshi, just like Toad was known simply as "Toad". Perhaps some people simply weren't creative with names.

Some of the Birdos were being piloted by Toadettes, just as the cosmic Toads had piloted Yoshis.

"Charge!" exclaimed one of the Toadettes.

One of them launched an egg at Speedster T.

It exploded.

Speedster T narrowly avoided the attack.

"That was close!" exclaimed Speedster T.

Alcoholic Koopa launched a keg of beer at the Toadettes that were mounted.

They too were reduced to the blue liquid that they were made from.

Shy Guys were beginning to emerge from the meteorite.

"Hahaha!" laughed the evil Shy Guys.

Compared to the Goombas, they seemed a bit more organized...though they weren't very tough.

One of the Shy Guys punched Speedster T in the face.

"Hiya!" exclaimed the Shy Guy.

"Ow!" exclaimed Speedster T, rubbing his cheek.

In retaliation, he gave the Shy Guy a punch, causing him to burst into blue goop.

Yoshi began to eat the Shy Guys. They tasted like blueberries, unsurprisingly. Perhaps it was the substance that they were made out of.

Another Shy Guy attempted to tackle Yoshi from behind.

"You're mine!" exclaimed the Shy Guy.

"Huh?" asked Yoshi.

However, the Alcoholic Koopa whacked him with a beer bottle before he could do so.

"Eek!" exclaimed the Shy Guy.

This alerted Yoshi to his presence.

"D'oh." said the minion. For a moment there he thought he had Yoshi.

Yoshi ate the Shy Guy.

"Yum!" exclaimed Yoshi.

The Shy Guys began to attempt to bust down the doors that were separating them from the Yoshis.

"We're having scrambled Yoshi eggs tonight!" exclaimed one of the Shy Guys.

"Help!" exclaimed one of the Yoshis inside the houses.

Another Shy Guy threw a brick at a window.

Yoshi realized that he had to do something to save his friends and family.

He launched eggs at the Shy Guys that were attacking the houses.

The Shy Guys gasped in surprise.

This worked rather well.

The unfortunate Yoshis sighed in relief. It looked like they didn't have to worry about their houses being ransacked.

However, more minions were emerging from the meteorite.

This time, there were Bob-Ombs. It seemed the Cosmic Army used them to cause destruction.

"Kaboom!" exclaimed one of the Bob-Ombs.

The Bob-Ombs began to run towards our heroes.

Peach was aware that if they left the Bob-Ombs alone for too long, they would inevitably explode. Luckily, these were the small ones, so they weren't capable of producing large explosions.

Still, it would be best if they took them down quickly. There was no point in letting them ignite their fuses.

One of them exploded in front of Alcoholic Koopa. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed him until it was too late.

"I'm so dizzy..." said Alcoholic Koopa.

Alcoholic Koopa fell over.

"I hope he's alright..." said Peach.

Yoshi managed to eat one of the Bob-Ombs, but he tasted rather...spicy.

Perhaps he should look for some water to drink.

Oh wait, that was right. He was on an island. Water was everywhere. And luckily, the water around Yoshi's Island was fresh.

Yoshi went to do just that.

He couldn't drink for long, however-the island was still being attacked.

The Bob-Ombs attempted to explode in front of the locked doors of the Yoshi Houses.

"Get ready to taste our explosive power!" exclaimed one of the Bob-Ombs.

"Help!" screamed the Yoshis in distress.

"Not again!" exclaimed Peach. Just how sturdy were those Yoshi houses, anyway? Hopefully they would be sturdy enough to repel the cosmic army.

However, at that very moment, Alcoholic Koopa shook his head and snapped out of the dizziness.

He then put out the Bob-Omb's fuses with his beer.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed one of the Bob-Ombs.

Yoshi then launched another egg at them, leaving a large puddle of the cosmic liquid in its wake.

Seeds began to emerge from the blue liquid.

"What is it now?" asked Speedster T.

Shortly after they landed on the ground, they began to spawn Piranha Plants. And they looked hungry.

They began to bite at Mario and Luigi.

"Help!" exclaimed Luigi, trying to avoid being bitten.

Mario tossed fireballs at the Piranha Plants.

This worked rather well. The Piranha Plants shriveled up and burst into blue liquid.

A Piranha Plant bit Luigi on the arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi, rubbing his limb.

Princess Peach whacked the offending Piranha Plant with a frying pan.

He began to feel rather dizzy.

"It looks as if we've managed to repel the Cosmic Army." noted Rosalina.

While there was liquid spilling from the meteorite, it wasn't spawning any more Cosmic Clones.

Now all that was left to destroy it.

Yoshi attempted to launch an egg at the meteorite in order to do so.

However, before he could so, someone launched an egg at him.

"Wah!" shouted Yoshi.

As it turned out, that egg had been launched by Cosmic Yoshi.

He had arrived on the scene.

Yoshi wondered why this particular Cosmic Clone looked so much like him. It was most peculiar.

However, he had familiar blue eyes, and he had sharp fangs. He was also wearing black boots on his feet. He had the mark of a blue star on his arm.

He certainly didn't look as friendly as he did, that was for sure.

"Who is he?" asked Speedster T.

Cosmic Rosalina recognized him. She had an alarmed expression on her face.

"This isn't good...the Cosmic Princesses have sent one of their enforcers to ensure the success of the invasion!" exclaimed Rosalina. Perhaps they were aware of their interference and had decided to take countermeasures to prevent them from destroying any meteorites.

Rescuing the Yoshis was about to become more complicated.

If they wanted to save Yoshi's Island, they had no choice but to defeat him.

However, he didn't seem to be interested in fighting them directly...at least not yet.

"You sure have become a nuisance for my overlords, the Cosmic Princesses. They're not happy with you with you interfering with their plans." said Cosmic Yoshi.

"If they think we'll let them take our planet, you've got another thing coming!" shouted Speedster T.

"I must admit, you're good fighters, but let's see you handle this!" exclaimed Cosmic Yoshi.

Cosmic Yoshi's hands began to glow blue.

The heroes wondered what he was up to.

Shortly afterwards, the liquid pouring out from the meteorite began to bubble.

"That doesn't look good." said Peach.

This time, a cosmic version of Petey Piranha came out of the meteorite.

It looked like they were in for a fight.

"Raawwrrrr!" exclaimed the cosmic Petey Piranha.

Cosmic Yoshi sprouted wings and left the scene, a wide smile on his face.

"Enjoy being fertilizer!" exclaimed Cosmic Yoshi as he flew away.

"Where'd he go?" asked Speedster T.

"I think we have another thing to worry about right now." explained Peach, pointing to the dangerous Piranha Plant.

Cosmic Petey Piranha spat out a ball of blue goop.

Mario and Luigi leapt over it.

Petey Piranha began to fly in the air.

"How do we take him down?" asked Luigi.

Mario tossed fireballs at Petey Piranha.

This seemed to be effective, as it was with the Piranha Plants.

However, it was becoming apparent that he was stronger than the Piranha Plants that they had fought not long ago. He wouldn't be defeated so easily.

Speaking of which, he was starting to spit out seeds.

The seeds began to sprout more Piranha Plants.

"Oh-a no! More Piranha Plants!" exclaimed Luigi.

Another Piranha Plant bit into Mario.

"Mamamia!" shouted Mario.

Speedster T spin dashed through the Piranha Plants, separating them from the ground and making them dissolve into blue liquid.

Petey Piranha, however, spat out several seeds at Speedster T.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" exclaimed Speedster T, attempting to shield himself from the hail of seeds.

Mario threw a Koopa Shell at Petey Piranha.

The Cosmic Petey screeched.

In retaliation, he launched a tornado at Mario, waving his arms back and forth.

Mario was starting to feel very dizzy.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Mario, spinning back and forth like a record.

Peach then jumped from the roof of a Yoshi house and leapt on top of Petey Piranha.

Petey Piranha crashed into the ground.

Yoshi then ground pounded his belly button.

The Cosmic Petey Piranha dissolved into blue liquid.

Alcoholic Koopa then destroyed the meteorite, causing the rest of the Cosmic Clones to disappear.

As soon as the meteorite was destroyed, the Yoshis began to celebrate. It looked as if the day had been saved.

However, Rosalina told them that they shouldn't be celebrating yet. Cosmic Yoshi was still on the loose. And so far they had only experienced a taste of his power.

As long as he was still on the island, none of the Yoshis were truly safe.

They would have to do something about it.

"So, they defeated Petey Piranha...it doesn't matter. I still have more meteorites." remarked the evil Yoshi.

Yoshi's Island would fall, one way or another.

Sure enough, he launched another meteorite at the island.

"Let's see you handle this attack wave!" exclaimed Cosmic Yoshi from a distance.

This time, it landed in the ocean.

The Yoshis looked at the meteorite curiously.

Already, it was starting to drip blue liquid.

Aquatic Cosmic Minions were beginning to spawn from it.

"Not again!" exclaimed a purple Yoshi. One attack on their beautiful home was enough as it was.

It looked like they were going to have to destroy that meteorite as well. There was no way that ships could sail if there were Cosmic Minions attacking them.

Besides, they needed to head back to Peach's Castle in case there were attacks in other parts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

 _Another meteorite has landed in the ocean! Now aquatic Cosmic Minions are going to appear! You know, Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps and the like. You're probably familiar with them. I figure I'll also include some scuba diving Toads. Cosmic Toads, of course._

 _Petey Piranha seemed as good of a boss battle as any._


	5. Chapter 5: Under The Sea

_In this chapter, our heroes are going under the sea! You might be surprised how many underwater levels there are in Super Mario Brothers. There are even worlds based off of water. For some strange reason Wendy O. Koopa is usually the boss of those Koopas. Rumor has it that the O stands for ocean.  
_

 _Maybe I'll feature the Koopalings in this fanfic._

 _I figured for the boss fight I'd feature Gooper Blooper from Super Mario Sunshine. It seems appropriate considering they're underwater. I will admit that our heroes aren't at Isle Delfino though. I might feature it in this fanfic though. You think that they'll remake Super Mario Sunshine? It would probably be something to look forward to. Perhaps there will be multiple playable characters like there was in the Super Mario 64 remake.  
_

 _I could use Phantamanta but I figured I would use a boss that's based off a Bowser Baddie instead. You know, like Petey Piranha._

 **Chapter 5: Under The Sea**

Fortunately for our heroes, Rosalina happened to know an underwater breathing spell so that they could locate the meteorite and destroy it. A side effect was that they would still be able to use Fire Flowers underwater.

Having said that, they had to be careful not to go too deep or the water pressure would make them into pancakes.

Fortunately, it seemed that the meteorite wasn't deep underwater, though it seemed to sink like a stone as soon as it hit the water's surface. It could be made out in the distance.

"Thanks for your help, Rosalina." said Peach. She wasn't sure how they would reach the meteorite without her. Unfortunately, they hadn't brought diving gear with them.

"There it is!" exclaimed Luigi, pointing to the meteorite.

However, they could plainly see that it was guarded. Guarded by Bloopers. They were swimming about in the water.

"Bloop bloop bloop!" exclaimed one of the Bloopers as it swam about.

They quickly noticed that there were Cheep Cheeps in the water as well. Strangely enough, they were capable of living on dry land, as with the case with the Cheep Cheep that Mario had befriended during one of his adventures. They still seemed to prefer the water though.

"My grades are below sea level..." complained one of the Cheep Cheeps.

No doubt they had originated from the meteorite.

Now that they thought of it, perhaps the surroundings of the meteorite could impact what minions spawned from it.

That would explain why they encountered Yoshis and Birdos from the meteorite that had crash landed on Yoshi's Island...and why the minions spawning from this meteorite were all aquatic.

Fortunately, it seemed that Rosalina was helping them fight the fish. She just so happened to be a Super Smash Bros. fighter after all. Princess Peach was also one though she was more famous for being a distressed damsel.

She shot Star Bits at the Bloopers, making them dissolve into blue liquid.

One of the Bloopers slapped Luigi with a tentacle.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi, rubbing his cheek.

The Cheep Cheeps swam towards the heroes, but Yoshi began to swallow them.

Apparently, he enjoyed the taste of fish.

"Yum!" exclaimed Yoshi.

The Cheep Cheeps noted that perhaps Yoshi was a bad target choice. His ridiculously long tongue could grab onto them from quite a distance.

A Cheep Cheep spat bubbles at Mario.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mario. Those bubbles actually hurt.

In retaliation, he whacked it with his hammer.

The Cheep Cheep burst into cosmic liquid.

Some of the Cheep Cheeps were bigger than others.

Strangely enough, they didn't seem interested in eating the smaller ones. The heroes seemed to be delectable to them, however.

Luigi would find this out when one of the big Cheep Cheeps swallowed him.

"Help!" exclaimed the green plumber.

However, he began pounding at the Big Cheep Cheep's mouth, forcing him to spit him out.

Apparently, these Cheep Cheeps were made from more of the cosmic liquid.

As such, they were a tad harder to take down.

Also, they were too big for Yoshi to swallow.

There were also Spiny Cheep Cheeps. These ones were more aggressive than the normal ones.

They also couldn't jump on them...for obvious reasons.

"Ow!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa. He had attempted to punch one and it backfired.

The Spiny Cheep Cheep he had attacked pierced him with its quills.

"Quit it!" demanded the Koopa.

The Spiny Cheep Cheep refused.

The Alcoholic Koopa whacked the spiky Cheep Cheep with his bottle of beer.

"Ow!" exclaimed the Spiny Cheep Cheep, recoiling from the impact.

Perhaps he should have listened to the Koopa's warning.

Alcoholic Koopa then pulled out a Super Mushroom.

He used it to make his bottle of beer grow bigger.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa.

The Spiky Cheep Cheep gasped and swam away.

There were also cosmic Toads underwater. Unsurprisingly, they were wearing snorkels.

"You're going to Davy Jones' locker!" exclaimed one of the Toads.

"What are you, a pirate?" asked Speedster T. Granted, he didn't dress the part, but still.

They seemed to be able to swim through the water fairly well. However, the ones wearing Frog Suits were capable of swimming even faster. It seemed that the Toads knew which powerups would work best for their environment.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for kissing frogs." apologized Peach as she whacked the Toads wearing frog suits away.

"The only girl I have my eyes set on is Toadette!" exclaimed one of the Toads.

One of them swung their fists at Speedster T. Strangely enough, they knew at once that he wasn't a member of the Cosmic Army.

He quickly ducked underneath and retaliated with a few punches of his own. Having such fast reflexes was coming in handy.

"It feels strange fighting my fellow Toads..." noted Speedster T. He was expecting to fight more members of the Koopa Troop. However, he could tell these Toads were literally out of this world.

Rosalina shot Star Bits at the snorkeled Toads.

She was an efficient shot.

"These would be so delicious if she wasn't using them as a weapon against us..." noted one of the Toads as he was pelted by the Star Bits. Apparently, Lumas loved eating them.

There were Goomdivers present as well. And yes, there were diving suits small enough to fit them.

"All these diving lessons are paying off!" exclaimed the Goomdiver.

"But we were born just yesterday..." said another Goomdiver, recalling his origins from a cosmic meteorite. He didn't recall having those.

"Whatever!" shouted the first Goomdiver.

However, the Goomdivers weren't much tougher than their land counterparts. It seemed some things were constant among the Goombas regardless of whether they could fly, had spikes on their heads, or whatever.

Gooper Blooper suddenly appeared as they closed in on the meteorite.

"Trying to reach the meteorite? Get ready for a burial at sea!" exclaimed Gooper Blooper.

Once again, it seemed the cosmic clones were using a huge enemy as a last line of defense. It seemed as good of a strategy as any.

However, the heroes wouldn't be so easily deterred.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Mario. Another enemy from Super Mario Sunshine. He remembered fighting it in order to obtain the Shine Sprite. The Piantas were grateful for Mario's help, though at the time they weren't aware that he wasn't responsible for polluting Isle Delfino.

"That's the biggest Blooper that I've ever seen..." noted Speedster T. Considering all the Bloopers he had fought not long ago, that was really saying something.

This Blooper seemed a lot stronger than the one he had faced before.

Gooper Blooper shot out bursts of ink at the heroes.

Speedster T was blinded.

"Oh man, I can't see!" exclaimed Speedster T, trying to rub the ink out of his eyes. How was he supposed to attack if he couldn't even see his opponent? It was a shame, since it would be a big target otherwise.

As he was doing so, the Gooper Blooper knocked him down with one of his tentacles. It seemed that he wanted to take advantage of his opponent's predicament.

"Ow!" exclaimed the Toad.

Fortunately, he regained his sight shortly afterwards.

Thankfully, the other members of the group managed to avoid the ink so that they weren't blinded as well.

Gooper Blooper then followed by swinging one of his many tentacles at them.

The heroes swam away from the tentacle.

The giant Blooper let out a roar, and some of his fellow Bloopers appeared.

"Oh no! It called for help!" exclaimed Peach. Things were about to become more complicated.

The Bloopers began to swarm them.

"Let's get 'em!" shouted one of the Bloopers.

"Get them off me!" exclaimed Luigi, trying to shake off the squids that were attacking him.

Speedster T punched the Bloopers away.

"You're not turning me into fish food!" exclaimed Speedster T.

Luigi frantically whacked them away with his hammer.

Yoshi simply ate the Bloopers attacking him.

However, Gooper Blooper grabbed him and tossed him into Peach.

"Ow!" exclaimed Peach.

"Wah!" shouted Yoshi.

Since Gooper Blooper was using its tentacles against them, Mario decided that he should try getting rid of them.

He succeeded in pulling off one of its tentacles, but it was starting to regenerate.

Alcoholic Koopa attacked the giant Blooper as well.

"Eat broken glass you ugly ostrich!" shouted Alcoholic Koopa, throwing bottles of beer at Gooper Blooper.

"Ow!" exclaimed the giant Blooper.

Gooper Blooper attempted to cover his face with his tentacles to protect himself from the broken glass.

The Bloopers attempted to attack Alcoholic Koopa, but he threw bottles of beer at them as well.

"Face my wrath you toxic spaghetti platters!" exclaimed the Koopa.

"Swim away!" exclaimed the Bloopers. They were in over their heads.

The Bloopers decided to retreat.

Gooper Blooper sighed. There went his advantage.

"You think his face is his weak point?" asked Speedster T. He had witnessed Gooper Blooper shielding his face with his tentacles.

"Looks that way..." nodded Mario. That would explain why he was trying to protect it.

If so, they should try aiming at his face.

In order to do that, they would need to get rid of the tentacles first.

Luigi whacked off another tentacle with his hammer.

Speedster T spin dashed into another tentacle, detaching it.

Peach removed yet another tentacle with her frying pan.

The giant Blooper had a worried expression. Now he was defenseless!

Well, he could still shoot ink from his mouth. That had worked against Speedster T.

However, Mario was fast enough to avoid it.

He then whacked Gooper Blooper in the face.

It looked as if they had found his weak point.

However, Gooper Blooper quickly regenerated his tentacles.

"That's better." said the giant Blooper.

He then started defending his face again, as well as attacking the heroes once more.

Now the team were back to square one.

Afterwards, he summoned a whirlpool by rubbing his front tentacles together.

Alcoholic Koopa fell victim to it.

"I'm getting dizzy!" exclaimed the Koopa as he spun around like a record. How was he going to get out of this mess?

However, the heroes pulled away the tentacles once again, making the whirlpool disappear.

Alcoholic Koopa rubbed his head.

Since Gooper Blooper was vulnerable, Speedster T decided now would be a good time to use a powerup.

He chose a Starman. It really increased his offensive power.

It also increased his defensive power too, so that was a nice bonus in case Gooper Blooper's tentacles regenerated while he was using it.

Speedster T used the Starman and the spots on the top of his head turned yellow. His blue coat turned yellow as well.

However, it was a short-lived powerup (especially in comparision to other power-ups, which could last a long time as long as the user wasn't hit), so he knew he had to make it count.

Fortunately, a few moments were all that he needed.

Speedster T finished off Gooper Blooper, causing it to explode into blue dust.

"Yay!" cheered Yoshi.

A few seconds later, Peach destroyed the meteorite and the enemies disappeared.

"There wouldn't happen to be a way to track the Cosmic Army, now would there?" asked Peach. She wasn't sure where Cosmic Yoshi would send the next meteorite. That, and they had a fairly wide area to search for him.

However, chances are he would be somewhere on Yoshi's Island. To their knowledge, Cosmic Yoshi hadn't actually left.

Fortunately, Rosalina had a way to detect them.

She pulled out a device.

"Let's see now..." said Rosalina.

Apparently, Cosmic Yoshi was located in an ancient temple near the jungle. Perhaps he was using it as a base of operations.

Now that they thought of it...that did seem like an ideal hiding spot. The Yoshis didn't visit that temple much...unless they were searching for treasure. It also had traps that would deter invaders.

"I guess we're heading to the temple next..." said Speedster T. It wasn't far from the village, thankfully.

Now that they had destroyed the meteorite, the heroes decided to return to the surface.

The Yoshis celebrated upon the heroes' return. Now they could go surfing again.

They immediately went to get their surfboards.

As much as Yoshi wanted to join them, he knew that their quest to stop the Cosmic Clones wasn't done yet.

However, it wouldn't be safe for them to go into the jungle.

It was a shame, considering all the fruit that grew there.

Hopefully the heroes could take care of the meteorite so they could forage again. Yoshi's Island wouldn't be as cheery if it weren't for all the fruit.

They could see the entrance up ahead.

 _Meanwhile..._

Monitoring their progress, Cosmic Yoshi discovered the defeat of the cosmic Gooper Blooper. The heroes were a nuisance to the Cosmic Army, that was for sure. At this rate he was going to have to make the Cosmic Army retreat. The princesses would be disappointed.

It seemed that the heroes had managed to destroy the meteorite that had landed in the ocean as well. They weren't going to invade Yoshi's Island from the sea.

He was rather disappointed. It seemed that even a Blooper of that size wasn't enough to stop the heroes from destroying the meteorite.

Well, he would simply have to try again.

"It looks like they made calamari out of Gooper Blooper...disappointing. Let's see how well they do in the jungle..." said Cosmic Yoshi. The jungle was an ideal place to ambush them, so why not send his army there?

Cosmic Yoshi sent a meteorite into the jungle. If they wanted to get to the temple, the heroes would have to destroy it.

Numerous Shy Guys began to emerge from it. Some of them were carrying spears.

They began to look for Yoshis to oppress.

The evil Yoshi smirked.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I guess our heroes won't be sleeping with the fishes. Once again they did the Yoshis a big favor. Well, except for the heroic Yoshi. He was the one doing the favor.  
_

 _In the next chapter, our heroes will be visiting the jungle! And in the chapter after that they'll be visiting the temple, I suppose. Hopefully they can remove the cosmic clones from the island.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Jungle Journey

_In this chapter, our heroes are going to explore the jungle in search of the meteorite. However, there are going to be foes. And yes, some of them will be Shy Guys with spears. There will also be Piranha Plants since I figured that would be appropriate for the jungle levels. I will admit that our heroes have already defeated Petey Piranha though.  
_

 _There will also be Fuzzies. They seem to be common in Yoshi games so why not? Personally I like using Mario enemies that the audience are familiar with.  
_

 **Chapter 6: Jungle Journey**

As the heroes navigated the jungle, the Mario Brothers noted that it would be helpful if there was a map of some kind. It seemed that the Yoshi Temple was hidden.

For now, they decided to use Rosalina's tracking device to hunt down the nearest meteorite.

Some Spear Guys appeared as the heroes explored the jungle. Given their presence, the meteorite wasn't too far from them.

"What's this? It seems we have some wannabe heroes who wants to destroy the meteorite...I don't think we should let them do that, wouldn't you say?" questioned one of the Spear Guys.

The other Spear Guys nodded. They were going to keep that meteorite safe. Cosmic Yoshi was counting on them. Besides, they didn't want him to snack on them. Cosmic Yoshi was capable of eating other Cosmic Clones to increase his strength, so they had to make sure they stayed on their good side.

One of them poked Mario with a spear.

"You're not invading our turf, plumber!" exclaimed the Spear Guy attacking him.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mario, clutching his arm. That spear was pointy.

Luckily, they hadn't coated their spears with poison. Perhaps none of the fruits found in Yoshi's Island were poisonous. It made sense considering how peaceful it was.

Mario hammered the Spear Guy away.

Some of them opted for tossing their spears instead of attacking up close.

Luigi quickly hid behind the trees.

Fortunately, the Spear Guys couldn't find him.

One of the Spear Guys scratched his head.

"Where did that green plumber go?" asked the Spear Guy. He could have sworn that he was there just a few seconds ago.

He was happy to be out of the line of fire, to say the very least.

However, Luigi tripped and his hammer was launched into the sky in the process. Sometimes he could be really clumsy.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the green plumber.

It ended up striking the Spear Guy.

He dissolved into a familiar blue liquid.

Strangely enough, he left his mask and his spear behind.

The other Spear Guys wondered what had happened.

This gave Luigi an idea. Maybe he should try ambushing the Spear Guys. That way they wouldn't know what had hit them, which left him less often for retaliation.

Meanwhile, Yoshi ended up being caught in a net.

"Help!" exclaimed Yoshi.

The Spear Guys cheered. They had managed to capture one of the heroes!

Well, now it was time to deal with them.

They then proceeded to start poking Yoshi with their spears.

Luigi realized that now would be a good time to make his move. Yoshi needed his help. After all, he did rescue him once back when he was a baby.

He began to attack the Spear Guys.

"What's going on?" asked the Spear Guys. Unfortunately, they couldn't fight an opponent that they couldn't see too well. Too bad that they didn't have heat vision.

Eventually, Luigi defeated all the Shy Guys.

Luigi then released Yoshi from the net.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Yoshi. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of the mess the Spear Guys had put him in.

There were Piranha Plants in the jungle as well. It wasn't surprising considering they were in a jungle. Things were normally peaceful in the jungles surrounding Yoshi's Island, but still.

It seemed that they hadn't seen the last of the Piranha Plants following the defeat of Petey Piranha...or rather a cosmic version of him.

"Ow!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa as he was bitten by one. Why did they have to have such sharp teeth?

He whacked the Piranha Plant with his bottle of beer, knocking his front teeth out.

"Ow! My teeth!" exclaimed the Piranha Plant.

Now that Alcoholic Koopa thought of it, perhaps he should consider getting a protective shell like the other Koopa Troopas. Granted, the Mario Brothers had actually found a way to use those shells to their advantage, but still.

However, there weren't only normal Piranha Plants this time around. There were also Elasto-Piranhas. Mario and Luigi seemed to recall battling them with their baby counterparts.

It seemed their foes were gradually getting stronger as they continued to battle the Cosmic Army. Perhaps they were starting to see the heroes as a threat to them.

Speedster T was impressed how far they could stretch.

They preferred to launch fireballs from above.

One of them hit Luigi.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot!" exclaimed Luigi.

Yoshi quickly gulped up some water from a nearby pond and used it to put out Luigi.

"Thank you!" shouted the plumber. It seemed that Yoshi was grateful for Luigi's help earlier.

However, though the heroes couldn't jump on them (at least, not while they were outstretched), they could still hammer their pipes.

This caused them to lose their balance.

Fuzzies began to descend from the trees.

"They're sending Fuzzies now?" asked Luigi. Now that he thought of it, Yoshis had a tendency to face Fuzzies as WELL as Shy Guys...in the early Yoshi games anyway.

"Myork!" exclaimed one of the Fuzzies as he descended. They were capable of making webbing, though they didn't utilize it in combat.

"It looks like the enemies are calling in reinforcements..." noted Speedster T.

He got ready to defend.

Yoshi knew from experience that it was a bad idea to try eating the Fuzzies. Strangely enough, back in the early days of Mario gaming, Fuzzies looked a lot different.

Chances are if he tried that he would get dizzy. Hopefully his friends wouldn't try that.

However, he could still fire eggs at them without any consequences. So he decided to try tossing eggs at them. Their small size meant hitting them was harder than it could have been, but it was still coming in handy.

The heroes would have to be careful approaching the Fuzzies, however. They had the ability to drain their health, adding it to their own and keeping them healthy. They were rather weak individually, but they compensated with strength in numbers.

One of them was draining Peach.

"She tastes like peaches...why doesn't that surprise me..." said one of the Fuzzies as he sucked Peach dry.

"That's my health! Stop that!" demanded Peach.

Peach whacked the Fuzzy away, sending him flying a few feet.

"Ow!" shouted the Fuzzy. Unfortunately, draining his enemy's health left him open to retaliation.

Another Fuzzy tried draining Alcoholic Koopa, but this only served to make him drunk.

"Am I not the only alcoholic here?" questioned the Koopa.

Yoshi tossed an egg at the Fuzzies and they were knocked over like bowling pins.

"Why do I feel like a turkey?" asked one of the Fuzzies that had collapsed on the ground. It wasn't Thanksgiving.

The Fuzzies also had a tendency for kleptomania, just like their mushroom counterparts (as well as the Bandits). They eyed the heroes carefully, eager to see if there was anything valuable that they could steal from them.

Considering that the Cosmic Army's goal was to plunder the planet of its resources, that made sense.

One of the Fuzzies attempted to steal Alcoholic Koopa's shell, only to realize he wasn't wearing a shell.

"Oh man!" exclaimed the Fuzzy. So much for pilfering his prized possession. Why wasn't he wearing a shell, anyway? Most Koopas seemed to have one.

He could try stealing his alcoholic beverages, but Alcoholic Koopa was glaring at him. It was making him feel uncomfortable.

He decided to steal Mario's hat instead. And no, he wasn't stealing it because he was a fan of his. He just liked to loot his foes.

The Fuzzy went up to Mario and swiped his hat.

"Oh a-no!" exclaimed Mario. His hat was special.

"Haha!" laughed the Fuzzy, wearing the hat on his head.

Unfortunately, whenever Mario's hat was stolen, bad things had a tendency to happen to him. It was as if he had shattered a mirror or something.

Shortly afterwards, a coconut fell on his head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mario, rubbing his forehead.

A few seconds later, he stepped on a thorn bush.

"Mamamia!" shouted the plumber, clutching his foot.

He then tripped over a rock.

"Oof!" exclaimed Mario, falling on his face.

Luigi realized he was going to have to get his brother's hat back. Otherwise he was going to continue suffering misfortunes.

He whacked the Fuzzy that had stolen Mario's hat, making it burst into blue liquid.

Aftewards, he tossed the hat towards Mario.

"Mario, catch!" shouted Luigi.

For some strange reason, the hat landed right on his head.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Mario. Now he wouldn't suffer from such miserable luck. At this rate he was going to shrink from all the damage he was taking.

Some Snifits appeared and began to shoot at them.

Perhaps they had chosen the jungle as their battleground due to the hiding spots they could use. If they were in a wide open space, they would have a harder time avoiding being spotted.

"I wonder why some Shy Guys choose to wear those nozzles..." questioned Speedster T. Were the normal masks not good enough for them?

Granted, they were useful for firing projectiles at their opponents. He was fast enough to dodge the bullets, but still.

Fortunately, Peach could defend herself using the parasol.

She proceeded to whack the attacking Snifits with her frying pan.

Speedster T decided to spin dash into them.

"Why do I feel like exclaiming "You're too slow?" questioned Speedster T to himself.

Pom Pom suddenly appeared as they approached the meteorite. Clearly Cosmic Yoshi didn't want them to reach the temple.

A wide grin was on her face.

"Hahaha!" laughed the female Koopa.

The heroes stood their ground.

"First Boom Boom, and now this?" questioned Speedster T.

"Oh look. A female Koopa who isn't Wendy." noted Peach. Now that she thought of it, wasn't there also Kammy Koopa? She didn't seem to appear much though.

Speedster T wondered if Pom Pom was Boom Boom's sister or something. They certainly looked similar.

Now that he thought of it, he seemed to recall the strategy guide claiming that.

The cosmic Pom Pom started by throwing a shuriken at the Mario Brothers.

The duo were reminded of a Ninji...though Pom Pom was a more dangerous fighter than the Ninjis were. Otherwise she probably wouldn't be located at the end of a level.

"Cosmic Yoshi wants you gone...like the dinosaurs!" exclaimed Pom Pom.

"I'm not gone..." said Yoshi. For some strange reason he wasn't part of a fossil exhibit.

Mario leapt on Pom Pom's head.

"Ow!" exclaimed the female Koopa.

In retaliation, she went into her shell and began to spin around.

Peach was hit.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Peach.

After she stopped counterattacking, Pom Pom then summoned a copy of herself.

"Which one's real?" asked Speedster T.

Luigi shrugged.

Alcoholic Koopa tossed a bottle of beer at Pom Pom...but it turned out to be the clone.

The clone vanished in a burst of white smoke.

The real Pom Pom threw a shuriken at him in retaliation.

"Ow!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa, rubbing his cheek.

Fortunately, Peach happened to know healing magic. It had come in pretty useful when she went adventuring with the heroes. Mario and his friends still had to rescue her from Booster, but that was not to say she wasn't a valuable party member. They probably wouldn't have made it without their healing spells.

She quickly began to heal Alcoholic Koopa.

"Thank you, you magical fairy..." noted Alcoholic Koopa.

"I was under the impression that you would recognize me. Your former employer kidnaps me all the time..." questioned Peach.

"Huh?" asked the Koopa. He had been in it simply for the booze. He reconsidered when he realized how good being a hero felt.

Peach whacked Pom Pom with her frying pan.

Pom Pom once again began to spin around the arena.

Quickly, our heroes scattered to avoid her shell.

She then summoned two clones this time.

Surely there was a way to tell them apart.

Peach noticed that two of the clones had pigtails while only one had a ponytail.

She decided to attack the one with the ponytail.

"Aww, you got me!" exclaimed Pom Pom.

Pom Pom burst into blue dust.

Rosalina destroyed the meteorite with a Star Bit.

The Cosmic Minions disappeared, as usual.

"So much for Yoshi hunting..." remarked one of the Spear Guys as he faded away.

"I got taken out by the fuzz!" exclaimed a Fuzzy.

Shortly afterwards, a pathway to the temple appeared.

"That's rather convenient, don't you think?" asked Peach.

Rosalina nodded. That was rather convenient. Now they could track down Cosmic Yoshi.

Unsurprisingly, the pathway to the temple was decorated with Yoshi statues.

However, though they had reached their destination, they still had to watch out for Cosmic Yoshi. Perhaps if they defeated enough members of the Cosmic Army, they could force him to retreat back to his home planet.

"Everyone ready?" asked Rosalina.

The heroes nodded.

"Then let's get going." said the princess.

"Can I drink some beer first?" asked Alcoholic Koopa.

"Why did I know that you were going to ask that?" inquired Rosalina.

Deep inside the temple, Cosmic Yoshi monitored the heroes.

Unfortunately, due to the heroes destroying the meteorites that he had created, he was running out of soldiers. At this rate he was going to have to call off the invasion. He would need to deal with the heroes quickly before he ran out of troops.

Fortunately, there were traps in the temple he could use against them.

It seemed that they were getting close to him. Personally he didn't think that they were a serious threat to the Cosmic Army, but it did seem they knew something about combat.

They had managed to reach the temple.

No matter. If they reached him, he would introduce them to a friend of his.

They had faced Shy Guys before...but could they handle HIM?

He would like to see them try to fight him.

 _Well, it looks like our heroes will be going to the temple next. Cosmic Yoshi is waiting for them. However, he won't be fighting the heroes directly...not yet at least. He doesn't think that the heroes are worth his time. Besides, the heroes have depleted much of his army.  
_

 _Maybe I'll feature the Coconutters from Partners in Time. Then again, perhaps they don't actually exist in the present. Mario and Luigi have only encountered them during their time travel escapades._

 _And yes, the last boss for Yoshi's Island will be a Shy Guy. It seemed appropriate considering how many Shy Guys the Yoshis seem to encounter._

 _You think there's treasure located in the temple? Knowing the Yoshis it's probably fruit..._


	7. Chapter 7: Temple Trek

_In this chapter, our heroes are going to attempt to navigate the temple. At the end is Cosmic Yoshi. He's got a special treat for them. There are also Toads that like to use Poison Mushrooms. Our heroes need to take care not to get poisoned._

 _And yes, the temple will have traps. I'm sure you've seen a temple filled with booby-traps before._

 **Chapter 7: Temple Trek  
**

Fortunately for our heroes, there were several torches inside the temple. Mario didn't bring a flashlight though it wouldn't be too surprising if Luigi had brought one.

However, the Cosmic Army had set up a base of operations inside.

Inside the temple were several Chain Chomps. They were not man's best friend, let alone Mario's.

Personally Mario considered Yoshi to be his best friend.

"Chomp chomp!" exclaimed the Chain Chomp.

"Mamamia..." murmured Luigi.

"I am not Chain Chomp meat!" shouted Speedster T. Did he really look that delicious?

It was times like this when Mario wished he wasn't chubby. His chubbiness didn't exactly impede his athleticism though.

However, these Chain Chomps weren't actually chained. Perhaps they were able to tell friend from foe. The rest of the Cosmic Army seemed to be able to do so...though admittedly Cosmic Toads didn't look that different from normal ones.

It seemed that these Chain Chomps were part of the Cosmic Army, and were being used to guard the temple.

As such, the gang would need to take care of them.

One of them lunged towards Mario.

However, he hammered it away.

The Chain Chomp growled at him.

Another barked at Luigi.

He backed away.

"Easy, boy...' said Luigi.

Not wanting Luigi to become a chew toy, Peach whacked it with a frying pan, and it dissolved into blue liquid.

Yoshi launched an egg at another Chain Chomp. Strangely enough, he had as big of an appetite as they did.

There were also more Cosmic Yoshis and Cosmic Birdos. Unfortunately, the Chain Chomps had alerted them of the heroes' presence and they had come running.

"You're not reaching our leader!" shouted one of the Cosmic Yoshis.

"You're no match for him, anyway!" exclaimed one of the Cosmic Birdos.

A Cosmic Birdo shot an egg at Peach.

However, she blocked it with her parasol.

It hit a Cosmic Yoshi and he burst into blue liquid.

The Cosmic Birdo felt embarrassed by the occurrence.

For some strange reason, their leader's name was also Cosmic Yoshi.

It was kind of confusing.

On that subject, they got the feeling that their leader was close.

Perhaps if they continued to explore the temple, they could reach him. If they defeated the leader, chances are it would be the end of the invasion.

However, it was apparent that the temple was booby-trapped.

Possibly, Cosmic Yoshi had designed these traps to ward off intruders.

It was possible the Yoshis made them, but as they were peaceful, the traps they designed probably wouldn't actually hurt people.

Fortunately for Speedster T, it wasn't exactly hard for him to outrun a speeding boulder.

"Mamamia!" shouted Luigi as several arrows shot through the walls.

These arrows weren't poisonous, luckily. But they would still be painful if they were pierced by them.

Perhaps timing was important.

Alternatively, they could try using a Starman. Chances are it would last long enough for them to get past the arrows.

However, they didn't find Starmen very often.

Speedster T spin dashed past the arrows and pulled a lever.

The arrows stopped coming out from the walls.

However, there were spikes up ahead. Every now and then they would emerge from the floor.

This looked like a job for Princess Peach.

"Be-a careful, princess!" warned Mario. Toadsworth would flip if anything happened to her.

Peach used her parasol to float across the spikes and get to the lever.

She pulled the lever and the spikes stopped appearing.

Up ahead were more Cosmic Toads.

However, they were wearing purple caps.

One of them let out a small chuckle.

That particular Toad tossed a Poison Mushroom at Mario.

"Eek!" shouted Mario as he was poisoned.

His face turned purple.

"Oh no..." said Peach.

Fortunately, Luigi gave him a Refreshing Herb to cure him. Typically they were used to cure people that had fallen victim to Poison Mushrooms.

Unlike the Koopa Troopas, it actually seemed that the Cosmic Army had thought about using poison mushrooms against Mario.

These Toads were known as the Toxic Toads.

However, for some strange reason, they couldn't seem to poison Alcoholic Koopa.

They found this to be disappointing.

He retaliated by whacking them with bottles, causing them to burst into a familiar blue liquid.

Cosmic Yoshi was waiting for them at the end of the temple. It seemed that he had been waiting for them this entire time.

At the end of the temple was an enormous Yoshi statue.

"So, this is one of the Cosmic Generals that is attacking my kingdom..." noted Peach.

Yoshi noted this Yoshi looked a lot like him. However, he was red in color, and was more evil-looking. He also had sharp teeth in his mouth. His boots were black instead of the brown boots that Yoshi typically wore. And yes, even though he was an animal, Yoshi wore footwear. On his arm was a mark of a comet, signifying his allegiance to the Cosmic Princesses.

He was nothing in power compared to the trio, but he was still a powerful opponent in his own right.

"It looks like we've had the honor of meeting. You know, you're starting to annoy the Cosmic Princesses." noted Cosmic Yoshi.

Hopefully he could take care of them so that they wouldn't experience further interference.

"We'll stop you!" exclaimed Peach.

"Why don't I show you what the Cosmic Generals can do..." stated Cosmic Yoshi.

He was the weakest of the Cosmic Generals...but he wasn't going to admit that to them.

He didn't want people to think that he was weak. He might have been the weakest of the Cosmic Generals but his minions still admired his power.

Yoshi pressed his hand against the ground and summoned Tap Tap the Golden.

Our heroes got ready to fight...except for Alcoholic Koopa.

"It's a singing cactus!" exclaimed the Alcoholic Koopa.

The Tap Tap looked at Alcoholic Koopa confused. Since was he a plant? And since when did he sing?

They weren't even in a desert.

Perhaps he shouldn't question the drunk's logic.

Given the spikes that were on him, jumping on him was a no go.

It wasn't likely that Speedster T could spin dash into him either.

They would need to find a different way to defeat him.

Tap Tap attempted to step on Yoshi.

He moved out of the way.

Yoshi then launched an egg at Tap Tap.

The big smile on his face briefly changed into a frown.

"Ow!" shouted Tap Tap.

It looked as if the heroes had found a way to injure him. It would be a good idea to try attacking the nose again.

Perhaps his big red nose was his weak point. It didn't seem to be covered with spikes like the rest of him.

Maybe he should focus his efforts on defending his nose.

Tap Tap began to hop around.

Our heroes attempted to avoid him.

Luigi was stepped on.

"Ow!" exclaimed Luigi, who was flattened momentarily.

He then began to roll around. It seemed appropriate considering that he was shaped like a ball...though nobody would dare try to play a game of catch with him.

"Ouch!" shouted Peach. Those spikes were as sharp as they looked.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Tap Tap the Golden.

Luigi whacked him on the nose.

"Grr..." said the cosmic Tap Tap.

Tap Tap got angry, and launched spikes at them.

Quickly, they ducked for cover.

Rosalina launched Star Bits at Tap Tap, making him dizzy.

Yoshi shot one last egg at the spiky giant.

Hopefully his aim was good enough.

The egg seemed to fly in slow motion.

Our heroes watched to see if it would reach its target.

Fortunately, Yoshi managed to hit Tap Tap in his weak spot, much to their relief.

The spiky minion gasped in shock, and then exploded into cosmic liquid.

Cosmic Yoshi clenched his fist in frustration. It seemed that Tap Tap wasn't enough for the job.

He considered fighting the heroes himself, but at this point, his army had already suffered heavy losses. He would like to show the heroes what he was really capable of, but perhaps that could wait another day.

It looked as if the army had failed to conquer Yoshi's Island.

He was going to have to retreat, and take what was left of his army with him.

Perhaps they should look for a different location to invade.

"You win this round! But this is only a minor setback! Our supreme overlords are preparing another meteorite as we speak! So long, you pests!" shouted Cosmic evil Yoshi sprouted wings and flew away.

He went back to his spaceship and flew off back to Planet Cosmos.

The rest of his minions accompanied him.

They considered chasing him, but they were already worn out from their fight with the Cosmic Tap Tap. Besides, Yoshi's Island was safe for the time being.

"I wonder if there's booze inside this treasure chest?" asked Alcoholic Koopa.

However, there was not...though the treasure chest wasn't booby-trapped.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed the Koopa.

Instead, there was a golden Yoshi idol.

"This will look great in the Mushroom Kingdom National History Museum." noted Peach. It was lucky that Alcoholic Koopa had been there with them or they might not have found it.

Luckily, it didn't seem likely he would come back soon. He needed to regather his forces if he wanted to launch another attack.

The Yoshis began to celebrate.

Of course, Alcoholic Koopa was drinking all the alcoholic beverages at the party. And yes, for some strange reason, even though Yoshis didn't drink, there were alcoholic beverages at the party.

Perhaps the Yoshi who was hosting the party didn't think things through...or maybe he did, considering Alcoholic Koopa was one of the guests.

Unsurprisingly, the party was in honor of the heroes that had saved the island.

"Look at him chug..." said Mario.

"I'm glad-a we managed to save Yoshi's Island." noted Luigi. Things were already starting to become peaceful again, like it was before the Cosmic Army had shown up and started attacking its residents.

"Yeah...but the Cosmic Generals seem pretty tough. Can we handle them?" asked Speedster T. If they kept fight against the cosmic invaders, chances are they would encounter another one of the generals.

Hopefully if they managed to defeat one of them they would strike a mighty blow against the Cosmic Army.

The Yoshis continued to party.

However, Yoshi's Island was being monitored this whole time.

It had been an exciting show, but the ending was disappointing for the princesses.

They watched as the Yoshis celebrated their victory.

"It seems the invasion of Yoshi's Island didn't go as planned." noted Cosmic Rosalina.

"I'm starting to see why Bowser always loses to Mario..." answered Cosmic Daisy. They liked to think of themselves as being more competent villains than he was. Besides, they thought bigger.

Cosmic Yoshi had been forced to retreat.

"I'm sorry, mistress...the invasion was a failure." apologized Cosmic Yoshi. It looked as if the Yoshis would go back to their peaceful lives, eating fruit and laying eggs.

It was a sickening thought. But there wasn't anything that he could do about it now.

"I guess we won't be able to use Yoshi's Island as a vacation spot..." noted Cosmic Peach. Although, perhaps they could use Isle Delfino.

No matter. They would continue their plans.

This time, they would attack the arid section of the Mushroom Kingdom. Though the desert wasn't exactly rich with water, there were Toads living there.

They launched a meteorite in the outskirts of Wild East Village.

Minions began to sprout from it.

For some strange reason, they were wearing cowboy hats. Others were dressed in Arabian clothing. It seemed that they were dressed for the occasion.

The glowing meteorite was quickly noticed.

"Didn't something like this happen on Yoshi's Island?" questioned one of the Toads.

Perhaps history was repeating themselves.

Maybe it would be best if they barricaded their houses.

This time, Cosmic Speedster T would be the commander of the invasion. Hopefully he would be able to succeed where Cosmic Yoshi had failed.

They considered making Cosmic Donkey Kong the commander of the invasion, but he didn't seem to want to go anywhere that didn't have bananas. Never mind the fact that he had an entire hoard of bananas on his home planet.

Why was he a general? Because he eliminated his competition using his brute strength. He wasn't the smartest general around, but he could hold his own in a fight if necessary.

Yoshi was ecstatic that they managed to save Yoshi's Island.

Everyone was grateful for their help.

Once again, the Mario Brothers have proved themselves to be heroes.

And of course, so had the Koopa who needed to drink a bit less.

However, their work wasn't done yet by a long shot.

Not long after the Yoshis had finished their celebration, they received a distress call from the mayor of Wild East Town.

"Looks like the Cosmic Army is up to no good again." noted Peach.

"When are they ever up to anything good?" questioned Rosalina.

Speedster T. shrugged.

It seemed that there were "hooligans" attacking the town.

One of them had seen a Toad...but he moved so fast, he could blink and he would lose track of him.

Because of that, the other Toads weren't sure he existed. However, the attack seemed to be organized, so it was plausible that they had a leader.

"I was-a under the impression that it would be Wild West Town or something..." noted Mario. Did they happen to play piano there? Luigi had met a ghost that liked to play piano once...who unfortunately decided to attack him.

"Times have changed." answered Rosalina.

Well, hopefully they could get the outlaws sorted out. Under normal circumstances they would send the criminals to jail...but since they were planet looters they would have to take more drastic measures.

Well, it looked as if they were going on another adventure.

This time they would be heading to the desert.

"Is there a tavern in the town?" asked Alcoholic Koopa.

"There probably is." answered Rosalina.

"Oh boy!" cheered the Koopa.

The heroes sped off towards the Wild Desert.

 _I guess this is the end of the Yoshi's Island Arc. But the princesses are not going to give up this easily. They're simply going to change targets. And of course, they haven't seen the last of Cosmic Yoshi. The Cosmic Generals are made of tougher stuff than the mooks, that's for sure.  
_

 _And yes, I figured I would make Tap Tap's nose his weak spot. Our heroes didn't need to use the same strategy Yoshi did when he fought the silver Tap-Tap._

 _Oh, and I I think I'll feature Isle Delfino at some point in this fanfic. It seems as good of an idea as any. Rest assured Mario won't be framed this time. But someone else will._


	8. Chapter 8: Rounded Up

_In this chapter, our heroes are going to enter the desert. And yes, I figured I would feature a desert level since they're so common in the Mario franchise. I guess I might as well feature an ice level too. There's been loads of ice levels in the Mario series. Personally my favorite is Mount Brrr. In case you're wondering, it's from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. And yes, it's a crossover between Paper Mario and Mario and Luigi. Strangely enough Luigi hasn't been playable as Paper Mario though there's nothing stopping Mario from dressing up like him.  
_

 _And yes, the guardian of the meteorite will be rather...sandy. You probably saw that coming, am I right?_

 **Chapter 8: Rounded Up**

Our heroes arrived in Wild East Village. It was currently sunny outside.

"I guess this is the place." noted Speedster T.

Of course, the sign that was at the entrance kind of tipped him off.

"It seems awfully quiet..." noted Peach. Was it a quiet village? Or was it something else?

That was what she would like to know.

Looking around, it didn't seem like that there were any civilians outside. Had they all decided to evacuate?

Upon closer inspection, there were civilians...but they didn't seem to want to have a chat with them.

It looked as if the Cosmic Army had struck again. The Toads had barricaded themselves inside their houses.

One of them opened up the window to take a look at them. He was surprised to see Mario was in this town. Perhaps he was there to help them? It seemed that helping people was what he did best.

Well, that and being a plumber.

He'd ask for an autograph, but he was worried that the Cosmic Army would discover him.

There was a tumbleweed rolling around in the wind. It always seemed to show up whenever things were quiet in town.

Currently, Alcoholic Koopa was at the saloon. There was a Toad there playing the piano. But that wasn't what Alcoholic Koopa was there for. Those who knew him would know why he was at the saloon.

Upon closer inspection, the mayor was inside his office.

The mayor was enthusiastic to see them.

"Thank goodness you're here! There are rascals causing trouble in my town!" exclaimed the mayor. And for some strange reason some of the hooligans were standing around the meteorite that had fallen from the sky earlier.

Earlier that day Wario had shown up and had started picking pockets. The sheriff had locked him away. Strangely enough rumor had it that Wario had performed heroic acts. He still wasn't as heroic as Mario did though. Mario did heroics for the good of others and wasn't greedy.

But unfortunately it seemed that he was only a sign of what was to come.

Personally Wario wondered what his brother was up to. Was he playing sports? That's what he always seemed to be doing when he wasn't helping Wario search for treasure.

The sheriff was currently panicking. Sweat was coming down his face.

"It seems like they came from outer space!" exclaimed the Toad. Up until now, he didn't think that life from outer space even existed.

"Are they blue?" inquired Mario.

"Yes, they are. How did you know?" inquired the sheriff.

"We've dealt-a with them before."noted Luigi. They even had a chance encounter with one of their commanders.

Fortunately, they had succeeded in making him retreat.

However, Luigi suspected that there was another commander leading this invasion. They weren't sure where there were, so it looked as if they would need to search for him.

"Good! Then perhaps you can help us!" exclaimed the Toad. Their best chance of repelling the invaders was to have someone who already had experience fighting them.

"What's going on here?" asked Wario.

Compared to the Goombas and Koopas they had faced earlier, these minions seemed faster. Perhaps they were a tad more experienced than the ones that they had fought in Yoshi's Island.

Even so, stomping on them worked well. Mario stomped on a Koopa Troopa and kicked his shell towards several Goombas, toppling them like dominoes.

There were also Toads, but they were riding horses. It seemed that they mastered the art of taming them.

"Yee-haw!" exclaimed one of the Cosmic Toads.

Luigi ended up being trampled.

"Mamamia!" shouted Luigi, who now had hoof marks on his face.

"Hahaha!" laughed the Toad jockey.

"You alright?" asked Peach.

Luigi nodded.

Mario tossed a fireball at a Toad jockey, but he moved out of the way.

Perhaps he should try using an Ice Flower to freeze them.

Fortunately, Speedster T was capable of keeping up with the Toad jockeys. To be honest, he was probably the one member of the group that didn't have a use for a horse.

Now that he thought of it...horses weren't frequent in the Mushroom Kingdom, but since the Cosmic Princesses could use the cosmic slime to form pretty much anything they wanted, perhaps they weren't scarce in Planet Cosmos.

The heroes had to be careful not to be trampled.

"Yeehaw!" exclaimed one of the Cosmic Toads.

"There are Toads in the world that are evil?" questioned the sheriff. All of them seemed benevolent to him.

"Not in this world, but in other planets." explained Rosalina.

The sheriff shrugged. There was something otherworldly about these crooks.

However, Speedster T could. It seemed that he was their best choice against these Toads.

Some Bandits appeared.

"Give us all your money!" shouted one of the Bandits.

"Eeek!" exclaimed an unfortunate Toad. Believe it or not, being filthy rich wasn't always a good thing. It seemed that it made him a target of the greedy.

Speedster T spin dashed into a Bandit, sending him flying.

"Thank you!" shouted the Toad.

Suddenly, they heard burrowing noises.

"Huh?" asked Luigi.

A Monty Mole suddenly attacked him, clawing his face.

"Wah!" exclaimed the plumber dressed in green.

Quickly, he hammered the Monty Mole away.

"Oof!" exclaimed the Monty Mole.

Another Monty Mole surfaced from the sand, but Peach whacked him with a frying pan.

"Ow!" shouted the mole.

It seemed that some of the Cosmic Army preferred sneak attacks.

This was especially bad for Speedster T, since it was a good counter for his speed. It didn't matter how fast you were if you didn't see the attack coming.

However, Rosalina didn't seem terribly vulnerable to this kind of attack. Perhaps she had some sort of cosmic sense?

Mario played a game of whack-a-mole with the Monty Moles. It seemed his hammer was a good weapon to use against them.

"So, these are the heroes that Cosmic Yoshi told me about..." noted Cosmic Speedster T. It seemed that they were here to prevent the invasion of the town as well.

They sure seemed like a pain.

Unfortunately, Bob-Ombs had joined the fray as well. They too were wearing cowboy hats.

"Boom!" exclaimed one of the Bob-Ombs.

"Uh-oh..." thought Luigi.

Carefully, the younger brother of Mario avoided their explosions. It would be best if they didn't get too close to them.

As soon as they saw one of the heroes, they lit their fuse.

Luigi frantically dove out of the way.

Fortunately, the Bob-Omb missed him.

"Whew!" shouted Luigi. That had been a close one.

However, the Bob-Omb ended up freeing Wario from his prison cell. The explosion had made one of the prison walls crumble.

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" laughed Wario. It looked like his jail sentence had been cut short.

"Huh?" asked Luigi.

The rival of Mario wasn't quite sure what had caused the explosion, but he decided not to ask too many questions. He was free!

Wario wondered what he would do with his newfound freedom.

Perhaps he could search for some cash?

He decided to do that.

"Where are you, money?" asked Wario.

However, when the plumber went to search for money, he discovered Bandits were making off with the town's loot. It seemed that he wasn't the only resident in the town that was greedy.

One of them attempted to swipe Wario's hat.

Well, he wouldn't allow that.

Wario punched a Bandit and it burst into blue goo.

"Hahaha!" laughed Wario. Served him right for trying to take away his prized possession...well, aside from his coins, of course.

However, this made the other Bandits angry.

"Get him!" exclaimed one of the Bandits, pointing in Wario's direction.

They began to attack him, pummeling them with their fists.

"Wah!" shouted Wario as he was used as a punching bag. It was a good thing that he was so durable.

One of the Bandits punching Wario smirked.

In retaliation, he bit into another Bandit. He was lucky he had strong jaws. He was kind of like a crocodile. Only he wasn't a reptile.

Alcoholic Koopa stepped out of the saloon. He had enjoyed his visit very much.

He had consumed a lot of alcoholic beverages. It was surprising that the bouncer hadn't kicked him out.

The Koopa Troopa let out a hiccup.

However, he realized that something was going on.

"Huh?" asked Alcoholic Koopa.

He noticed that the village was being invaded.

"Oh no! The pink monkeys are in danger!" shouted the Koopa.

One of the Bandits attempted to steal his wine.

However, this made him angry.

In retaliation, he punched the Bandit in the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed the Bandit, covering his face mask.

Wario ground pounded several Bandits, taking them all out in one go.

"Yeah!" shouted Wario.

The Bandits realized that they might not be able to take Wario down. He was simply too strong, though considering his weight he wasn't exactly Speedster T.

Perhaps it would be best if they let someone else take care of him.

"Thank you for your help you eight-legged chicken..." said Alcoholic Koopa.

Wario scratched his head.

Did he really look like a chicken?

If anyone was a chicken, it was Luigi. Then again, his brother Waluigi wasn't that much better. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't ask him to help him rob a haunted mansion. Although, haunted mansions seem to have ridiculous amounts of treasure.

Mario continued whacking the Monty Moles. Fortunately, he had gotten several of them. He was on a streak.

"You're not making a mountain out of my molehill!" shouted Mario.

Yoshi launched an egg at a Toad Jockey and knocked him off his horse.

"Wah!" shouted the unfortunate Cosmic Toad.

He then swallowed the Toad whole.

"Yum!" shouted Yoshi.

Peach kicked a Bob-Omb towards several Goombas, sending them flying. Perhaps the Bob-Ombs could actually be used to their advantage...so long as they were careful to direct them towards the Cosmic Army rather than themselves.

Yoshi helped himself to the Monty Moles that attempted to ambush him. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to be in close proximity to Yoshi.

A large Sandmaargh suddenly appeared.

It let out a roar.

"Whoa!" shouted Luigi.

Perhaps he was guarding the meteorite? He seemed to be larger than the other cosmic minions attacking the town.

They always seemed to be guarded by the toughest members of the Cosmic Army around. Well, relative to the current members they were facing anyway.

He attempted to bite Mario.

"Mamamia!" shouted Mario.

Fortunately, though he was made of sand, hammers and jump attacks still worked on him.

He did seem to be able to withstand those attacks better than other enemies though.

Nearby, Cosmic Speedster T noticed that the cosmic army were being attacked by Mario and his friends. It looked as if they were losing.

Earlier Cosmic Yoshi had failed to seize Yoshi's Island because of them.

No matter. He would succeed...unlike him.

The Sandmaargh spat out a twister.

It began to move towards them.

The heroes quickly scrambled out of the way.

Alcoholic Koopa was caught in it.

"I'm getting dizzy!" exclaimed Alcoholic Koopa as he spun around like a record.

Fortunately, Speedster T. rescued him.

"Whew!" shouted Alcoholic Koopa.

The Sandmaargh opened its mouth again, but Wario tossed a Bob-Omb into its mouth.

This made it dizzy.

Realizing that they had the opportunity to attack, the heroes did so.

However, the Sandmaargh came back to its senses.

It went underground, resurfacing every now and then to attack the heroes.

This made it much more difficult to hit.

However, a certain yellow plumber managed to catch the Sandmaargh by surprise.

The Sandmaargh gasped.

Wario dealt the final blow, making the sand beast burst into blue sand.

Speedster T shattered the meteorite, causing the cosmic minions to disappear.

The mayor was very happy to hear the news.

Shortly afterwards, everyone exited their houses. It seemed that it was safe to come out now. Would the Cosmic Army come back, though? Hopefully the heroes could make sure that didn't happen.

"Thanks for saving my village!" exclaimed the mayor. They didn't know what they would do without them. If it weren't for them, the Cosmic Army most likely would have taken over the town.

Hopefully now things would go back to the way they were.

The sheriff just wasn't used to dealing with this many outlaws. The crime rate was extremely low, until the Cosmic Army had chosen to reveal themselves.

"You might not want to thank us just yet. Chances are more meteorites are going to be sent." noted Rosalina. Several had been sent to Yoshi's Island to ensure that the invasion was a success...though of course, the heroes had managed to destroy them all.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the sheriff.

"Yeah...the Cosmic Army doesn't give up easily..." noted Peach. It had taken some time to drive them out of Yoshi's Island. No doubt it would take some time to drive them out of the Wild Desert as well.

"Well, good luck on your quest!" shouted the law enforcer.

"Actually, there's one favor that we wanted to ask..." asked Speedster T.

"Sure! Anything for you!" shouted the sheriff.

"We were hoping to bring Wario with us..." said Luigi.

"Wait, you want Wario to come with you?" asked the law enforcing Toad. Last time he checked, he happened to be an outlaw. To be honest, he wasn't sure if the heroes wanted him on their side.

"If we're going to stop the Cosmic Army, we're going to need lots of help." explained Rosalina. Even if that meant making an alliance with the greedy Wario.

"Alright. But you better keep an eye on him." stated the sheriff.

Nearby, Cosmic Speedster T noticed the siege on the village had failed.

It looked like he wouldn't be conquering it.

"They saved the village, huh? Why don't I step things up a bit?" asked Cosmic Speedster T.

It seemed that one meteorite was too easy for them.

This time, he sent two small meteorites into the desert.

They were close together (which would make finding both of them easier), but the combined meteorites would produce stronger enemies.

 _In the next chapter, our heroes will venture into the desert. And yes, there will be Pokeys. What better place can I put them that in a desert level? I might feature Skellokeys later because I like their spookiness. Then again, they were in only one game...but I might as well since I'm coming up with original ideas for enemies.  
_

 _I figured I would make things more interesting for our heroes by having them have to deal with two small meteorites instead of one._

 _In the next chapter, our heroes are going to venture into the Wild Desert. Expect lots of sand._


End file.
